Nia Teppelin
|-|Nia= |-|Teenage Nia= |-|Adult Nia= |-|Anti-Spiral Nia= |-|Irregular Nia= |-|Tengen Toppa Solvernia= Summary Nia Teppelin (ニア・テッペリン, Nia Tepperin) is the disowned daughter of Lordgenome and is one of the main protagonists of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. An artificial being made by the Anti-Spiral, she serves as the main antagonists' messenger in the third act. She is Simon's main love interest, and eventually marries him in the final episode before she fades away, yet her love for him remains and connects them. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B, higher if damaged | At least Low 2-C, likely High 1-C Name: Nia Teppelin Origin: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Gender: Female Age: 14 (pre-timeskip), 21 (post-timeskip) Classification: Human & Anti-Spiral messenger, Spiral Princess & Daughter of the Spiral King, Cook of Team Dai-Gurren, Spiral Warrior Powers and Abilities: None | Teleportation, Levitation, Lasers, Enhanced Senses, Gather knowledge, Can survive in outer space, Indomitable Will (via "fighting spirit"), Piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spaceflight, Spiral Power, Reality Warping, Aura, Regeneration, Missiles, Drill-Staff, etc. Attack Potency: Human level (She may also be able to harness Spiral Energy like her father; however, this was never demonstrated) | Wall level (Able to harm Viral with her lasers in the movie), higher if damaged (Like Mugunns, she would explode if attacked) | At least Universe level+, likely High Complex Multiverse level (Controls a Tengen Toppa Gunmen, which all scale somewhat to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. TTGL possesses a Super Spiral Universe within itself that is noted to likely contain 10 to 11 spatiotemporal dimensions. Able to slightly damage the Granzeboma, a being capable of surpassing space and time, controlling the fabric of reality, and creating Big Bang level explosions.) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown (Can teleport to wherever she wants) | At least Massively FTL+ '''through sheer size, likely '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | At least Galactic+, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown | At least Universal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level | Wall level | At least Universe level+, likely''' High Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to TTGL. Was able to withstand the force of the Infinity Big Bang Storm, an attack that was compared to the Big Bang and was at a greater level of the Anti-Spiral's capability than any of its previous attacks) '''Stamina: High; was able to hold on to her existence for a week after the defeat of the Anti-Spiral through sheer willpower and her love for Simon. Range: Standard melee range | Planetary to multi-dimensional | At least Universal+, likely High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Tengen Toppa Solvernia Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Naivety, if the Anti-Spirals are destroyed, then she will gradually lose her identity and eventually fade away. Key: Nia | Anti-Spiral Messenger Nia | Tengen Toppa Solvernia Gallery File:64337272qw3.jpg File:Tengen Toppa Solvernia I.png|Tengen Toppa Solvernia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gainax Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Machines Category:Chefs Category:Energy Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Athletes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Spies Category:Mecha Category:Warriors Category:Hybrids Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Users Category:Super Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Princesses Category:Married Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1